Student Teacher Amuto
by FrankieCesca-Chan
Summary: A New Student Teacher Arrives At Amu's School. Will He Help Her Performance? ;
1. Chapter 1

**FrankiiCesca: Hey Thank You For Taking The Time To Read This Please R&R ^^ Sorry Its So Short ='[  
**

**Amu: Awwrh FrankiiCesca-Chan Look At You Being All Polite**

**Ikuto: FrankiiCesca-Sama Is Always Polite ^^**

**FrankiiCsca: Awwrh Why Thank You Ikuto ^^**

**Amu: *Humpf***

**Ikuto: You Getting Jeaous Amu?**

**Amu: No *Humpf***

**FrankiiCesca: =/ Oh Dear Amu Will You Cheer Up If I Let You Do The Disclaimer?**

**Amu: Maybe...**

**Ikuto: She Will Everyone Knows Amu's Love For Doing The Disclaimer =]**

**FrankiiCesca: Well Please Go Ahead Amu =]**

**Amu: Miss FrankiiCesca-Chan Does NOT Own Shugo Chara Only The Plot^^**

**Ikuto: Believe Me Is FrankiiCesca-Sama Owned Shugo Chara Believe Me It Would Be Very Much So X-Rated. _Shh Dont Tell Her But I've Read Her Dream Diary, And Her Dreams Of Me Are Very Vivid ;P_**

**FrankiiCesca: Just Remember Ikuto I Could Always Make This A Tadamu Story**

**Amu & Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

-X-

Chapter One

"Come on Amu, were going to be late". Rima pulled Amu along on their way to music class. This event happened everyday they had music. Amu loved music and was good at it, but every time it came to performing nerves would get hold of her and she would bottle it, switching on to the 'cool and spicy' Amu she was renowned for. All her friends knew her talent and pushed her to showcase them. But each time she tried; BAM! Frozen! Faints! Next stop nurses office.

"Yeah, yeah Rima I'm coming. Why are you in such a hurry to get there anyway? I mean you hate music. This was true. Rima hated the fact that it was always musicians who got awards and comedians just got a small allotted time to move the show on or build up a crowd. Due to past experiences she hated all musicians. Well accept from her friends Amu and Utau who were both great musicians and amazing friends.

"Well Yaya told me that there's a new student teacher in music."

"Yeah and...?"

"And apparently he's really young, like I mean really young, like a couple of years older than us"

"So..."

"So he's like really hot, well so Yaya says."

"Okay okay, if it gets you to shut up. Let's go then." Amu was grabbed hold of by Rima and was rushed into class. Not that Amu minded, by this time she was quite interested and excited to see this new student teacher.

-X-

"Okay class calm down" Amu's music teacher Mr. Sasaku uttered. The classes respond to his instruction got the same response as always. Complete and utter ignorance from the students. "Settle down now everybody." He tried for a second time. Still to no avail. "SILENCE!" his last ounce of patience's had expired. "Now; since you are all finally listening and quiet. I have some news for you all." This is what the class had been waiting for. The grand revealing of the 'Hot' student teacher. "An old student of mine has started on the path of fulfilling his vocation as a music teacher. He was looking for a school to get some teaching experience from. And due to the fact he came here, I offered him a place here which he gladly took. I want you all to be on your best behaviour for him as I trusting you all and so won't put sitting in on the lessons. But be warned Kukai, I will be checking up on you all every so often. And if I hear a peep from you new teacher about behaviour. Believe me you will be begging me for after school, for your punishment will be far worse" Mr. Sasaku finished with a frightening glint in his eye.

"Hey, why the harsh words sensei?" Kukai moaned.

"Because Kukai we all know what you're like." Mr. Sasaku snapped in reply. "I will go tell your new teacher you are ready for him." And with that he left.

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

**FrankiiCesca: Sorry it's short again. I promise they will get longer.**

**Amu: Hai, Frankie-Chan first wrote these two chapters together.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, but because she's a lazy bum she couldn't be bothered to type them all at once.**

**Lelouch: Ikuto MY Frankie-Koi is NOT a lazy bum and if you utter such nonsense again i will... *uncovered left eye***

**FrankiiCesca: Lelouch put it away and go back to your own section.**

**Amu: FrankiiCesca-Chan can i have him instead of Ikuto...?**

**Ikuto: :O *Goes to a corner and play violin to himself***

**FrankiiCesca: I'll see but go and make sure he's okay.**

**Amu: *Walks over to Ikuto* You Okay Ikuto-_Koi_?**

**Ikuto: *Smiles* You finally called me Ikuto-Koi, My Little Strawberry Amu-Koi**

**Amu: You going to return to FrankiiCesca-Chan?**

**Ikuto: Yes, But only if I get to do the disclaimer.**

**FrankiiCesca: Go for it.**

**Ikuto: FrankiiCesca-Sama does NOT own Shugo Chara. Just the plot. Please R&R or ill get Lelouch to come and use Geass on you. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**FrankiiCesca & Amu: *Looks at each other for help* HELLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

-x-

Chapter 2

-x-

The class erupted in chatter straight away. The chatter was split between two topics. The first topic – What the new teacher looked like. The second topic – Hinamori Amu.

"I heard she dated him for 2 years, and forced the principle to let him do his teaching experience here, and he bowed to her whims."

"No way, if Hinamori's dated him he must be gorgeous!"

"Yeah, I heard they met at one of her model shoots; her father's a-"

"God Rima. It's been what, 5 minutes since we were told about the new teacher and they've already given me a relationship with him. How do they even come up with them so quickly?"

"I haven't a clue. But there is an upside to it though Amu."

"Oh really, do explain."

"If he is rather handsome, you already have dibs on him as the ex-girlfriend. You could say that your only not together due to the fact that he's your teacher, and ermm, say as soon as he's finished you intend to get back together?"

"Oh Yeah that's totally going to stop the rumours'."

"If there's going to be rumours' might as well add some yourself." Amu turned to Rima. The two girls eyed each other for a second them simultaneously burst out in laughter.

PING.

PING.

PING.

PING.

PING.

Silence fell within the room with that small chromatic pizzicato scale.

"Well now that I finally have your attention, I can introduce myself. I will be your teacher for the next year."

Amu didn't need to hear any more of this. She already knew exactly who it was. She would have been able to tell THAT violin from anywhere. The sound had often resonated in her head. The last time she had heard it being played, the owner had been under the control of a tuning fork emanating x energy from x eggs. The last time she had seen its owner he was off to find his farther, nothing about becoming a teacher. The last time she had been spoken to by its owner, the owner had uttered the words "Amu. I Love you." The last time she had been held by its owner he had broke her heart.

Amu in front of everyone interrupting the new teacher's speech stood up. She could only muster up one whispered word. "Ikuto."

"Amu" breathed the teacher that stood before them. And with that the small pink haired girl burst into tears and ran out the door. Whispers whistled throughout the class.

"I told you they had dated, but oh no you didn't believe me"

"I guess it's true"

"She didn't sound as if she knew he was here."

Rima was as stunned as Ikuto. She quickly snapped out of it. "Sensei shall I..."

"Go Rima. Just go,, oh and when she calms down bring her to me after class. I think we need to chat."

"You think Ikuto." And with that sarcastic comment Rima ran out of the room to find her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**FrankiiCesca: At last i've finished it. I hope you all enjoy this, andI haven't dissapointed anyone.**

**Amu: You've dissapointed me Frankie-Chan!**

**FrankiiCesca: :o How did i manage that?**

**Amu: You didn't do anything from my point of view. :'(**

**FrankiiCesca: I promise I'll do one from your P.O.V soon.**

**Ikuto: Since Frankie-Sama is a baka I'll clear stuff up for people. Amu never starts any of the rumors about her at school, she just hears them as they get sprad so that why she didn't have to say anything **

** to start them rumors. The PINGS and my plucking my violin ^^ And no pinball machience were used in the making of this fanfic ;P**

**FrankiiCesca: Thanks for reminding me Ikuto-koi *looks round to make sure Lelouch didn't hear that* phew cost clear. I want to thank animeluver714 and the wonderful Angel Lilith who i would like to say **

** i'm not well spoken im just scared that Yoru would set his hoards of cats on me if i didn't =/**

**Miki & Yoru: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Yoru: *Blushes* Sorry Miki you go ahead~Nya**

**Miki: *Blushes* I know lets do it together**

**Miki & Yoru: FrankiiCesca-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Su: Or Any Cookies =/**

**Ikuto: Or any good music.**

**Utau: I Like her music taste. It's Varied.**

**Ikuto: You can say that. I Mean shes currently listening to "Stupid Cupid" and next is "Circles by Hollywood Undead" i mean come on how random can you get?**

**FrankiiCesca: Ikuto-koi i don't know what you mean. You wanted to listen to "Stupid Cupid"**

**Amu, Utau, Miki, Yoru, FrankiiCesca & Lelouch: *Laughs Extremly Hard***

**Ikuto: *Blushes* Stop It You Lot. Moving On.... Story Time! ^^  
**

-x-

**Chapter 3**

-x-

**Ikuto P.O.V **(mwhaha First P.O.V)

_I knew Rima got protective but come on; she didn't have to get all sarcastic on me. Hmmm if she gives me cheek I could always give her a detention. I love my job. I hope Amu's okay. She looked exactly the same as when I went from the airport. Oh crap. That's the first time I've seen her since then. STUPID STUPID STUPID IKUTO! I knew I should've looked on the roll call before I took this class on. But come on how was I supposed to know she was in this class. If I had known I would have met up with her before. Would I have? Yes I would've. I hope Rima reached her okay. I wonder if she'll come back to class._

"Ermm, Sensei... you okay?" With them words I snapped straight out of my day dream and slowly focused on the class.

"Ehh, who are you... oh yeah right. Teaching now."I gave an awkward smile to the class. The girls off the class blushed and started into a fit girlish giggles._ Oh great fan girls. If I wanted those I could've stayed at home with Utau. Oh yeah she's with Kukai now. Huh, well who would've guessed my own sisters boyfriend in this class. This is going to be fun. But I know what I'll get "Ikuto will you give Kukai a lift into school, since you're going anyway" and Utau will pull that puppy dog face and I'll turn into a taxi service. God Ikuto sort yourself out and pull yourself together._

-x-

**Rima's P.O.V **

_Where is she? I know Kukai gave her training, but this is stupid._

"Amu where are you?"

"Amu... come on I'm getting angry now"

"AMU, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO GET THAT SKINNY ASS OF YOURS OUT HER THIS MINUTE!"

Amu carefully walked out with red puffy eyes that gave it away she'd been crying. And crying hard.

"Amu come here you big dork" I pulled her into a hug. "Look, he's a bone head. But you have to thank him, not many teachers would let us off for the whole lesson. And think about it you'll never have to do the homework he sets, you could rub it in saying something along the lines of "No you jackass I'm never going to do anything you ask... and neither is Rima" I mean come on if you're not going to do his homework, at least get me off too" I was just going to tell her the rest of my plan when BAM her hand covered my mouth.

"Rima you nut case shut up!" she cracked a smile._ There we go. That's the effect I wanted. I wonder if when she calms down I can still convince her on that whole homework thing... hmm._

"And before you go on planning any more, no I'm not going to get you out of doing your homework."

"Hey cheer up, it could be worse you know."

"Yeah like how."

"You could be joining Tadagay's fan boys"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Hmm, I think they hold their meeting today, are you going to cheer up and go back to class or..."

"Or what. I don't like your or's, I often end up either getting hurt physically or emotionally."

"OR, I'll get you signed up to Tadagay's fan boy club."

"You're going to have to sign me up. I'm not going back in there, in front of everyone."

"Okay change of deal. You cheer up and go after class."

"B-B-But I don't want inconvenience or embarrass him."

"Look you dummy. He asked me to come out and make sure you were fine, and also to try and get you to go back after class and speak to him. So smile. He's got to have some feelings for you still or he wouldn't have said that."

"He's probably just wanting me to go back to catch up." _God I knew she was stupid, but this is taking the Jammy Dogger!_

"AMU YOU SERIOUSLY ARE EMPTY UPSATIRS AREN'T YOU. DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD'VE TAKEN THIS JOB IF HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU?" _Calm Rima calm. She's upset that why she's not thinking straight. Why am I lying to myself? I know she's completely dense._

"He probably forgot I went here..."

"Right that's it stop making excuses. I know you want to see him. He knows you want to see him. You know you want to see him. I'm taking a wild guess but I guess that tree over there knows you want to see him. So just suck it up and go!" _ I know I'm being slightly uncaring. But I just want to see her happy again. I know this is what they both want. No what they both want is their heads baning together!_

**RING!**

"Well Amu my dear, that's the bell are you going to go of your own accord or am I going to have to drag you there by your hair."

Amu started laughing. "Do you honestly think I'm joking?" Amu swallowed loudly. " Cause you know I'm not." I guess I had my evil glint in my eye cause I could see Amu start sweating.

"Fine I'll go. But only if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You wait outside the door for me."

"Deal, now come on hurry up."

-x-

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu and Rima rushed to the music room seeing fellow class mate go past. Whispers started but as soon and Rima glared at them, they stopped.

"Well here we are Amu. Batter up." Rima directed Amu into the room.

"Yeah I hope I get a homerun and not ran out" Amu joked trying to smile.

"Don't fool yourself Amu. I don't buy that fake smile, so just get this over with so I can see a real smile." Rima replied looking tired.

Amu pressed on the door handle. It opened slowly and revealed her new teacher sat on a desk tuning his violin.

Ikuto looked up. "Amu"

"Ikuto"

"FOR NAGI SAKE, DON'T START THAT AGAIN GET IT OVER WITH" and with that outburst Rima slammed the door shut leaving the two of them in the room alone for the first time in so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people reading this.

I am ever in your debt for you to be reading this again after I failed to come through with the promise of adding to this sooner. I won't bore you with the personal details but the past yearish has been a roller coaster for me and not in the good, fun sense.

I was truthfully done with writing but due to the amount of abuse, threats and the fact someone started to copy my story I finally grew the balls to get it rolling again.

I profuse apologise for this being so short but its late here and Uni's are calling me tomorrow.

If you can find it in your hearts to R&R I will be evermore within your debt.

Yours as long as you'll have me,

Frankie xxx

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Amu... I apologise, Miss Hinamori, please sit down." Her looked away from her and focused again on the violin his attention was previously held with.

"Your behaviour in class today was unacceptable; no matter the circumstance no pupil is to leave the classroom without permission from the teacher taking the lesson. I do believe you know these school rules and today you clearly violated them, however as it was our first lesson I am going to excuse your behaviour and wipe the slate clean."

With every utterance that cascaded from his lips the reality sank in. He was now her teacher. She was now his pupil. He was still in love of the agape sense of the word. She not hated him.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour sensei, I can guarantee you that incident will not happen again. Please may I have your permission to leave?" Amu replied calmly and with infirmity in her words, this made Ikuto question the subtext which was woven into her planned answer.

She stayed seated in her chair until Ikuto realised that she was waiting for his allowance of it. As he turned to look at her, the feebleness she now held could no longer let his eyes be averted. This crushed him. This angered him.

"Amu... what happened to the fire in you? To the fight and confidence you had?"

Her watering eyes were visible as she bowed her head down to not have to look at him.

"Amu! Look at me! What has happened to you?"

An awkward moment passed before anything else was said.

"Amu, I know you hate me and for what I've done to you, you have every right but if you don't talk to me we can't negotiate anything. We'll just end up in a stalemate – you not learning, me... well it doesn't matter."

Her head never lifted. The sorrow and tension in the room refused to ebb.

"Please may I leave sensei?" this time tears did protrude from her eyes but silent ones that were only noticeable when they dropped off the peak of Amu's chin and collected on the table. That made him able to look at her.

"Is that all you have to say to me, to ask me? After 4 years of hearing no news the only question you can ask is if you can leave my sight!"

This touched a nerve within Amu which hadn't been accessed in a very long time. Her head snapped sharply up towards him revealing her glistening tear laced eyes. She dug her nails into the underside of her desk as to prevent her from pouncing for his throat.

"AT LEAST I DID ASK! AND WHEN I DIDN'T, I CAME BACK! I DIDN'T TELL SOMEONE I LOVED THEM THEN RUN AWAY NEVER TO BE HEARD OF! AT LEAST WHILE I WENT OUT OF YOUR SIGHT WITHOUT ASKING, I NEVER LOST MY FEELINGS!"

"I'm your teacher! I could be arrested!" Ikuto held his breath and counted backwards from ten in his head, allowing rational and reasonable thoughts back into his head.

"Miss Hinamori, I expect to see you next lesson up to date on the work you missed today. I also expect your conduct in class to be tenfold better and I also expect you to reflect on this conversation and adjust your mindset accordingly. You may leave now."

She rose from her chair never taking a glance at him. As she grasped the handle her heart poured out in clarity and steadiness directed towards the unopened door.

"I loved you too. I waited for four years to see you. I checked the mail everyday just in case. I never left this area and school in case you returned, but you never did. After that long wait all I've found is that I've wasted my time on a dream that is now stone cold."

And with that she was gone from his sight.

And with that he gave up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rima waited for her outside the door but far enough away to give them the privacy they needed. At certain points when the volume got to the level of her making out the occasion word she was tempted to either run in and drag Amu out of there or lock them in there till it was sorted. But neither option came to anything, she just waited until her friend walked out. The gait in which her friend used to exit the room was so ordinary any passerby would never have suspected her to have just come face to face with the man she had been devoted to far beyond her memories could recollect. To many this normality would be a blessing to Rima she knew that nothing had come to any joy from the conversation; far from it. And she made a promise to herself right on that spot that she was going to grill Amu for the details and that she was going to aid the pair in being together as they should be. For Amu only had this final year at school, then she was no longer his pupil...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5

I think this is how these chapters are going to come. Short and sweet. Yeah there might not be much content but it means I'll be able to get more out quickly. Warning a lot of questions appear in the following chapter. If you have punctuation sensitive eye-sight please take care while reading.

Hope this is okay for you lovely reader.

Frankie xx

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Amu, what happened? What did he say? If he hurt you; I don't care that he's our teacher he will pay."

Amu slipped a minute smile at the thought of her best friend loving her so much that she would physically harm someone for her. The issue this thought brought on was that of the fact Rima was showing affection towards her; even if it was slightly twisted and warped, affection that made Amu recollect other times she was shown affection. The tea cup ride. The replacement of broken confectionary. The countless times he caught her. All her fondest memories... all revolved around him.

That's when it happened, that right there was the moment Amu Hinamori couldn't take anymore.

"I'm sorry Rima. I'm done." Her body crashed to the ground as her brain attempted to protect itself from the anguish and the sorrow which she had began to be engulfed.

"AMU! AMU! OH MY GOD AMU WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO? AMU!"

Somewhere in Rima's sub-conscience her fingers reached into her bag, grasped her phone and dialled the number which would produce the answer for her.

"Hello? Is everything okay? You're both running late, I've been waiting for a while. Rima? Rima?"

"Nagi. Amu. Floor. Not answering. Help."

"Rima calm down where are you?"

"Bush. Music. She collapsed Nagi! What should I do?"

"I'm on my way. Phone for an ambulance." The line went dead. Rima's fingers moved faster than she'd ever seen them move before. Luckily by the time her call was answered she had got herself reasonably together and gave the needed information quick, loud and clear to make sure there would be no mistake.

As soon as Nagi rounded the corner at a daring speed her went straight to Amu and checked her vital signs and placed her in the recovery position. When he had done all he could for his friend he turned and assisted the other. This case was easier for him to deal with. He embraced her, his muscles and large warm hands encasing her in a protective bubble. One of his hands slowly caressed her hair attempting to sooth her.

"She was fine Nagi; she was smiling then next second on the floor. Why?"

"I don't know. The paramedics will be here soon. She'll be fine. I promise."

"You do?"

"Yes" he lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss, confirming he truly believed in his words. They stayed embraced till the ambulance came and took Amu away. They both went with her. Rima for Amu. Nagi for the pair of them.

As the ambulance pulled away, a teacher strode away from a window towards his belongings, picking them up and hurriedly making his way out the building.

"Ikuto how was your first day of teaching?"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm in a rush. My girlfriends just been rushed into hospital."

"Oh! Go, go, I'm sorry to have kept you."

Ikuto was now running to his car. It was only when he reached it did he finally realise what he had said and mourned over the fact that once upon a time that statement would have been correct. To society that's what Amu would have been to him. To him, she would have been so much more. Yet again realisation hit him. Why was he thinking in the past tense?

Did he truly believe what they had was over?

Did he truly believe there was a mutual lack of feelings from each party anymore?

Was his mind telling him that Amu was now past tense?

Was Amu dead?

All these questions made Ikuto's foot apply more pressure onto the acceleration pedal and make corners so hazardously that others had to swerve from him, but this did not bring answers to his head. All he knew was that he had to see her and make sure she was alive, after confirming that the answers he needed would fall into place.

Should he do what was right and leave the girl be?

Or would he follow what his heart was screaming at him and take her for his own?


	6. Chapter 6

Summers coming which means I should be updating more, well that between the ton of homework I've been given, working and looking for Uni's – A student never has any peace!

Love Frankie xx

Oh by the way this took so long as I've re-written it like 5 times as it never came out right, in the end I agreed with myself to just type and not proofread so to be honest it could be the biggest pile of rubbish ever written – I'm sorry I'm so lazy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There he was stood in front of her room the nurse had directed him too. He had come across little resistance from any of the hospital staff in finding out where she was. This came as both a blessing and a nightmare to him, for he had told himself before he left his car that if he came upon much questioning and having to wait a staggering amount of time, he would have turn around, walked straight out of the hospital and claimed it as fate telling him it was over and move on. Now, due to the odd lack of security from the hospital he had his hand placed on the handle ready to apply force and open. How come all he had to do at the desk is ask for the where about of Amu and the only hint of an obstacle was when they ask for hi name. The choice to lie weighed heavy in Ikuto's mind, but remembering his decision to follow 'fate' he answer truthfully "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" the reception had given him a shocked expression with a rushed "Please follow me." And now there he was outside the door. Hand on the handle. Contemplating.

His decision was made for him though. As Nagi turned his head, sitting on a chair facing Amu's bed he glanced towards the clock, within this movement on his peripheral vision a streak of midnight blue was spotted. Nagi jumped at this sighting and ran to the door opening it as swiftly as possible as to stop Ikuto from fleeing.

"Come in."

"What happened to her?" a look of sheer terror engulfed Ikuto's face.

"I don't know, the doctor came in speaking medical jargon, but the general gist is that she'll be fine and this was caused by her brain shutting down to protect itself from a shock. I guess you're the shock"

"I didn't realise she was in my class, I never bothered to check. I mean honestly what are the odds?"

"Apparently pretty high"

"So it would seem."

"I'd better go and find Rima, if she came in here now with you; I think the bed next door may become occupied."

"Thank you" Ikuto muttered as he bowed his head. He knew Nagi was just trying to lighten the mood and clear the tension which had gathered in the room, but right now Ikuto wasn't in the mood for it. Part of him was playing the victim; the other, the guilt party.

Yet again his mind was invaded with what if's in correspondence to Amu's current state.

What if he had never come back, would she be hooked up to all these monitors?

What if he had taken the offer from the other school?

What if he had checked the register before?

What if he had never left her in the first place?

His thoughts were interrupted with the door opening. A man with a clipboard and a white coat came in. Amu's doctor.

"You're a new one."He then mumbled inaudible murmurings to his self, "Anyway just taking her stats again." The doctor turned and started pressing random buttons on the machines, writing down note, then pressing more buttons.

"Doctor, will she be alright? What's her recovery rate?"

"Yes she'll be fine, 100% I predict, although if she experiences headaches or dizzy spells bring her straight back, she must have hit her head pretty hard. All she needs is rest. To be honest she should be coming round soon."

"Thank you for your time."

"You've got a fighter for a daughter sir, you should be proud."

"Excuse me, did you just say she's my daughter!"

"Yes, did I get it wrong? I'm so sorry it's just on the way in the nurses were gossiping away and i overheard them saying that her next of kin had arrived and that he must have been the father as neither the patient nor the visitor were wearing wedding rings."

"I'm not her farther, or her husband, or her next of kin. Isn't that her mother of her father, or even her sister?"

"I don't know sir; I don't work in administration, although I do enough of it, blasted paper work!" The second half of his sentence was muttered under his breath in obvious anger. "Well anyway, good day, I've got more patients to visit on my rounds." And with that he was gone as quick as he came, but leaving in his stead a confused Ikuto who had yet again even more questions that had been shoved to the forefront of his mind.

"I should get my head checked out while I'm here; recently I've been talking to myself far to much to class as healthy! Oh My God, I'm doing it now."

Unbeknownst to Ikuto a small smile spread across Amu's face.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I'm sorry I said I was going to update a lot sooner, and more frequent with it being summer, but it's hard to do so when you don't have a computer as you get dragged here there and everywhere with your family.

I'm sorry, please forgive me... not only that but I now know where I want to take this story... but it's the getting there that's the hard bit. For now chapter will only be short due to the stupidly small amount of time I actually will have with a computer.

It's not that I don't love all you lot; it's that my family don't. =[

Frankie x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Excuse me Sir, would you fill in these forms please. It's just so that when she's discharged you can just go whenever you want."

"Sure, can I just ask, why am I the next of kin instead of her parents?" This question had been going round my mind ever since I'd been told supposedly it was me.

"That I honestly don't know. Her next of kin was changed about 6 months ago to you, we don't have record of why a person is a next of kin, and we only have records for who is the next of kin. The only help I can offer you is the advice of asking her when she comes to."

"Okay, thank you." Unhappy with the answer she'd just given me I took the blasted papers and filled in all the appropriate rubbish, signed all the boxes, crossed every 'T' and dotted every 'I'. Happy that her job had been fulfilled the nurse scurried away to gossip with the other nurse's at their station.

I was just about to settle into my chair and get some sleep when the door was banged open with such a vigorous force, if I didn't know how strong she could be in a temper I'd be looking for a tall, muscular male rather than a petit, blond girl.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"So I guess I can't be worried about one of my students."

"You weren't worried about '_your student'_ when you went swanning off God knows where, did you!"

"Rima, be fair." If it wasn't for Nagi's intervention I doubt it wouldn't have been long before I would have needed a hospital bed, judging by the fire and hatred in the younger girl's eyes. I wasn't going to stick around either to wait for a verbal of physical attack to come my way either.

"I've done what I needed to, I'm off."

"That's it, leave her again!"

"Rima, please, you'll wake Amu up."

"No Nagi! I won't be silence he should know what he did to her! When her parents were killed she needed him most. You know how she'd cry every night hoping none of us would hear, calling out _his_ name begging for him to come. But did you? NO, you just left her! Too busy with your own life to care about the girl you '_loved_' what bullshit that turned out to be!"

"What do you mean 'when her parents were killed'?"

"Of that's it pretend you don't know."

"What do you mean 'when her parents were killed'!"

"Someone broke into their house at night, Amu's night tried to stop them taking stuff but they just killed him and Amu's mother; if Amu wasn't at Utau's I dread to think what could have happened. You should know all this though. We sent you a letter."

"Do you honestly think if I had received a letter saying that I wouldn't have come straight back! What kind of monster do you think I am! I loved her, scratch that I still love her! If i had known I would've been here."

"If you love her like you say you do, why are you leaving her again, now?"

"Because I'm no longer allowed to love her." And with that I left them.

I needed a drink.

No, I needed several.


End file.
